The Dating Game: InuYasha
by Roxotaku
Summary: It is the Sengoku Jidai Dating Game with your host Jaken! Tonight's contestant is...InuYasha! Sequel to the first story, this is turning into a series...


The Dating Game: InuYasha

The lights are about to go on, on the garishly colored set of the Sengoku Jidai Dating Game. The first show was a smash hit, and Jaken was very happy with his new celebrity (even though his Lord Sesshomaru nearly killed him…). But now he was having a hard time getting his second contestant, a very testy hanyou named InuYasha to get in place.

"Lord InuYasha, we had a deal!" Jaken squealed, tugging on the hakama of the young half demon.

InuYasha looked sullen, arms crossed and snarled at the profusely sweating imp. He shook his head, and ran a hand over his face. How the hell had he let Kagome talk him into this deal with Jaken anyway?

"Let me see the shards first!" InuYasha demanded.

Rummaging hastily in his pocket, Jaken produced three shards in the palm of his hand. InuYasha swiped at them, and Jaken nearly fell over getting away from him, arms spiraling.

"Get on the set!" Jaken said, and with a mighty shove pushed InuYasha onto the TV set.

The lights came on as InuYasha crashed into the chair, taken by surprise by Jaken's action. He landed in a heap, tangled in the chair as Jaken took his place, smiling nervously. Guffaws could be heard from the audience, which were quickly extinguished by a murderous look from the hanyou.

"Good evening, and welcome to The Sengoku Jidai Dating Game!" Jaken said, trying not to glance nervously behind him at InuYasha. "Please welcome tonight's contestant – InuYasha!"

Jaken made a sweeping motion towards InuYasha, who had managed to right the chair and was climbing into it with a sneer on his face. Someone in the audience made catcalls, and InuYasha's eyes shot daggers.

"I know that was you Miroku you hentai!" InuYasha barked.

Jaken cleared his voice nervously, his small, scaly fist to his mouth, then straightened up. Gripping his staff tightly, he tried to look chipper.

"Behind each of these three Shoji doors are our mystery dates," Jaken said. "Let's begin our three questions for them, shall we?"

Rifling in his pocket, Jaken fumbled out his index cards. It took a moment for him to put them in order. Holding the first one before him, he began to read.

"Mystery date behind door number one," Jaken intoned. "Would you let InuYasha kiss you on the first date?"

On his chair, InuYasha turned a bright shade of pink. Oh, Kagome would pay for this humiliation! She better be behind one of those doors…

"Um, I think kissing on the first date is too pushy," said the muffled voice behind door number one.

The hanyou's ears flattened to his head.

"And what say you, mystery date number two?" Jaken continued.

"I only do what my master commands me to do," a soft voice responded.

"And last, what is your answer number three?"

"I find kissing a man with fangs exciting, so yes I would let him kiss me," said a sweet voice behind door number three.

InuYasha sniffed, and strained with his ears. They were masking the voices and although he could smell Kagome he could not tell where she was! Damn them, he was not supposed to cheat but they obviously had prepared for anything…

"Okay, on to question number two," Jaken said. "What do you find most attractive about tonight's contestant? Date number one…"

"I like strong fighting skills," date number one replied.

"Yes, and number two?"

"Physical attraction means nothing to me," she intoned.

"Ah, yes…um, number three?"

"Oh, I love his long, flowing, silver hair – so beautiful!" she sighed.

InuYasha narrowed his eyes. He felt his brain smoking as he tried to decide which one was Kagome…the wench was trying to trick him, he just knew it!

"Moving on," Jaken said, rifling threw his index cards, "we come to our last question. Would you let InuYasha take you home on the first date?"

"Well, I don't have a home. If I did I would not need his help, I can get there myself," replied date number one.

'Not that one,' InuYasha thought….

"I only would let him walk me home if he were prepared to meet my master…and his doom," said date number two.

The dark eyebrows of InuYasha shot up. Definitely not that one!

"Oh, he is always welcome in my home!" squealed number three.

Jaken shot a look at InuYasha, who sat with ominously glowing eyes and a triumphant grin on his face. The imp swallowed nervously. If that girl Kagome did not back him up he was as good as dead!

"And now we have it," Jaken said, his voice squeaking. "Please write down your choice on this card InuYasha."

The hanyou practically ripped the card and pen from the imp's hand. He hastily scribbled on it and passed it back to Jaken. The nervous host of the game show stepped as far away from the contestant as possible, teetering on the edge of the stage. A crooked smile on his face he read the card, and his eyes bugged out.

"And the lucky mystery date is…number three!" Jaken hiccupped, and cringed as the third door flew open.

Yura of the Hair sprang out, and shot her webs of hair at the startled hanyou, pinning him to the chair. As he struggled and snarled, she sauntered up to him. With a sigh of delight she fondled a lock of his hair.

"Jaken, your dead!" InuYasha yelled, as Sango and Kanna exited the other doors. "Where the hell is Kagome?"

"Thank you for watching tonight's show!" Jaken stammered. "Tune in next week when our contestant will be Kouga!"

The game show host beat a hasty retreat, as InuYasha's chair fell over with said enraged hanyou still in it. Yura laughed….


End file.
